Little Moments
by melissajaned
Summary: A few cute moments between our power couple, Mal and Evie


Evie is sitting alone one morning on the edge of the window in the room her and Mal shared. Mal was still sound asleep and she was using this time to have a little peace and quiet before she had to wake up her rowdy, moody best friend for breakfast. She stared outside, looking down at the tourney field where the team was having an early morning practice, and she let the sun warm her up through the glass.

Looking down at the time on her phone, she stood to wake up her pink haired friend. She only took a few glides towards her when she froze, seeing Mal's sketchbook on the table. Mal's told her not to look in it time and time again, but as she stared at the blue coverback book, she couldn't stop herself as she walked over. Even though Mal could sleep through a storm, Evie still found herself glancing over at her friend to make sure she wasn't waking up.

She stood over the wooden table, her fingertips grazing over the book, trying to convince herself she wasn't being a bad friend. She bit her lip in thought for a moment before opening the book.

She gasped when she saw what laid on the pages. Drawings after drawings, sketches after sketches of herself. Drawings of her staring out the window, of her in her cotillion dress, of her in her pajamas before bed, and more and more and more.

"Oh Mal," she said breathlessly into the air, looking at all the drawings.

Behind her, there was a tussling of the sheets which pulled her out of her trance. She shut the notebook quickly, turning and sitting on the edge of Mal's bed. She shook her awake slightly. Mal sighed, grumbling something and pushing herself up.

"Rise and shine my little artist," Evie said softly, and Mal was too sleepy to even catch the tone of her voice.

"Evie, are you done yet?" A tired Mal called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

Evie giggled from the other side of the door, "Yes Mal, be patient!" She called out, and Mal slumped against the door. They'd had a long day of tests and exams, and had to watch Dude for Carlos while he went into the city for the day, and Mal wanted nothing more than to get in the shower and then put on her cozy pajamas.

Suddenly, the door was jerked open and Mal was tumbling backwards into the room.

Evies beautiful laugh rang out and Mal frowned, staring at the ground to hide her cheeks that were starting to tint pink.

"Come here," Evie giggled, and Mal looked to see a hand stretched out. She held on and Evie pulled her up until they were face to face. Well, as face to face as they could be, considering Evie had a good couple inches on Mal.

Mal finally looked at Evie, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Evie had removed all her makeup, and her hair was in a perfectly messy bun. Evie was certainly comfortable enough to not wear makeup around Mal, and it wasn't the first she had done it. However every time she did, Mal still found herself staring a bit too long.

"You're so beautiful without makeup Eves," she said before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. Evie cheeks started turning red, and her playful smile grew into a real one as she looked down at Mal.

"Thank you Mal, you always know what to say to woo the girl," she teased, though the look on her face suggested she was being serious.

One Sunday afternoon, the duo were seated in the library, reading to themselves to prepare for one of their upcoming, nonsense tests. Or at least Mal called it nonsense.

Evie couldn't seem to pay attention to her book, and her mind kept wandering off as she realized she just read the same sentence five times.

"Hey Mal, can I ask you something," Evie spoke out quietly, bitting the end of her pencil.

Mal didn't even look up from her book as she responded, "You just did," flatly. There was a moment of silence before Mal looked up at Evie, her eyes sparkling and a smile tugging on her lips. She let out a small laugh at Evie's exasperated expression, " _Of course,_ Evie. You know you don't even have to ask. What's up?" She said more seriously this time, setting down her book and looking at her blue haired friend.

"How did, um," Evie started, "how did you know you liked girls?" she asked, her voice small and vulnerable.

Mal seems a bit taken back by her question, a small raise of her eyebrows.

"Well it's something you kind of just know. I myself realized when I heard that it was ' _normal'_ for girls to only feel that way about boys. But being normal is _so_ not fun," Mal teased and Evie seemed to think about her answer. "Why, you got your eye on a girl?" Mal asked, and she didn't realize the small pain in her chest was because of the thought of Evie with someone else.

"Kind of," Evie said, her voice dropping and her eyes avoiding Mal's gaze.

"Mal can you take my notebook and take notes in chemistry for me?" a sick Evie called out from bed.

Mal sighed as she packed up her bag. "E, I have my own notes to take," Mal said, and Evie gave her a look. " _Fine,"_ she sighed, and Evie gave a triumphant smile.

As Mal finished packing her bag, Evie had dozed back off to sleep. Mal walked over to her quietly and kissed her forehead, feeling how hot she was. "Sweet dreams princess," she murmured.

As she walked out the door she remembered she was suppose to be taking notes for Evie. She walked back over to Evies blue backpack and looked inside, biting her cheek.

 _Which one is her chemistry notebook?_

Mal decided she didn't have time to look through them ans just yanked out the first one the saw, before running out the door.

Mal sat in chemistry class, three hours later and remembered to pull out Evie's notebook. She flipped open the pages and her mouth opened up a bit at what she saw.

There was her name, over and over again, in obviously bored doodles. The page was also filled with hearts, and a few "Mal Grimhalde"'s here and there.

Safe to say, Mal didn't pay much attention to the rest of class.

Evie giggled as she twirled Mal around the room, and Mal pretended like she didn't like it.

"Evie put me down this instant!" Mal yelled, trying to hold back her giggle because even though she was good now, the daughter of evil does _not_ giggle.

"Not until you stop being grumpy!" Evie said, twirling Mal around again.

Suddenly, Evie plopped Mal down and kissed her head, causing the little fairy to turn a color that matched her hair.

Seeing this, Evie kissed her forehead now and Mal froze.

"Why so quiet Mal?" Evie teases, making Mal frown. Then Evie moved her lips to Mal's neck, and Mal squeaked, instantly embarrassed.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Mal said, getting flustered at the soft lips moving against her collarbone.

"Giving you affection," Evie said, a smile forming against Mal's skin.

"Gross," Mal said out of instinct.

Evie quickly pulled back at Mal's comment, looking down at her. Mal began to get squeamish, wishing Evie hadn't stopped.

She fidgeted for a moment, before stomping her foot.

"Well keep doing it!" She said exasperated, and Evie giggled, pulling Mal's lips onto her own and enjoying the little gasp that came from the smaller girls mouth.


End file.
